fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilmos Anzai
Vilmos Anzai is a Dark Mage of the Exia Guild. Vimos' near infamous insatiable love for fighting and cruel methods in battle have gone to earn him the epithet White-haired Devil '(わいといへいれづ でびる ''Waitoiheiredu Debiru) among his allies. It should be noted that the only known person who can calm his rage at any time is Ama, who he holds a strong friendship with. Appearance Vilmos is one that gives off a intimidating look. Standing at 6 foot 5 inches, Vilmos is a very tall man. Along with that, he has a very muscular build and striking spiky white hair. Vilmos sports a knee length black leather jacket with a white fur collar and unidentified symbols on each sleeve. He wears this over his bare torso, showing off his musuclar build. He also wears a loose pair of leather pants with a single red stripe over each thigh area. In addition, he wears a pair of plain black shoes and blood red combat gloves. Personality Driven by a love for combat, Vilmos can be irrational and easily excited when things resort to violence. Outside of combat, Vilmos is easily angered and irresponsible. Also Vilmos' love for combat peaks when he faces a mage stronger then himself; does not shy away from testing his limits in tense situations. This is a result of him having no fear of death; the Dark Mage has no apprehensions on risking his life in a fight. Thus, the stronger the opponent is, the better, especially when they are "stronger" then he is. Many of his allies refer to Vilmos as somewhat masochistic in nature due to this. Ironically, Vilmos believes the "weak" should never bite off more then they can chew, or risk the ramificationss of their foolishness. For some reason there is one person, and one alone, that can calm his rage at any moment. That would be his close friend Ama. In spite of the fact that he towers over her, he yields to her orders more or less. He also sees her as superior to him in terms of strength. He sees her as his only true "bond". History Relationships Ama Magic and Abilities '''Under Construction. Ferrum Eques: Vilmos can morph his body to be harder then steel. The skin takes a metallic-like appearance in the process. Essentially, it is like a skin tight suit of magically enhanced armor. The overall hardness depends on both the user's skill level and raw magical power. Also, the user can morph whatever part of their body that they desire-- either just their arm or their whole body. The transformation can changed small characteristics of one's appearance, such giving the user very oversized canines. As a result of Vilmos' magical power, his armor has never been cracked once. He uses this magic in conjunction with his hand-to-hand combat skills for a deadly combo. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Vilmos possesses exceptional skill in hand to hand combat. He capable of taking down dozens of lower level opponents with only his fists and not an ounce of magic. In the past, he started off learning based on what he saw on the streets. From simple attacks to brutal street fighting, Vilmos would continue to hone and enhance his skills in this area. Vilmos can effectively engage higher level opponents in close range combat and hold his own, even if they are superior to him in other areas. Powerful punches from Vilmos can send a man flying through a wall. Immense Durability: Vilmos can take high levels of damage easily; not be automatically deterred in combat. He has demonstrated throughout his time with Exia, that he can take high level attacks and keep fighting on. Ama notes that, in spite of her superiority in power, Vilmos is stubborn opponent to have. It's a direct result of his incredible durability and vitality, that taking Vilmos down is one thing and having the patience too is a different thing altogether. Enhanced Reflexes: Tremendous Magical Power: 'Immense Strength: ' Trivia *Vilmos' appearance is based off Chen Luo Jun from the Manhua, City of Darkness. *Vilmos translates from Hungarian to mean "Warrior". *The author just pretty much wanted to make a character who fit ''the ''"The Berserker " trope. Category:Dark Mage Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Exia Guild Category:Deceased